Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Beetle Battle
Old name Beetle Battle was known as Bug Hunt at some point in development, as suggested by Object model #19. Ladybugs The game only uses 6 ladybugs, which are red, green, blue, yellow, purple and cyan. If the player manages to look inside the Debug Menu, an option called NEEDED in the BATTLE debug menu (can be forced to appear when in an ongoing Beetle Battle) can be used which can expand the ladybugs that can be collected. The first three that do not appear normally are just normal ladybugs, and they are: black, gray and white. The HUD is only designed to have 6 ladybugs on the left side of the screen; any other besides those just play the ladybug collect sound. Beyond the White Ladybug are just boxes and placeholder objects. File:Black Ladybug.PNG|Black Ladybug File:Grey Ladybug.PNG|Gray Ladybug File:White Ladybug.PNG|White Ladybug File:BeetleUnusedLadybugBlackScreenColour.PNG|Black Ladybug (mini-map) File:BeetleUnusedLadybugGreyScreenColour.PNG|Gray Ladybug (mini-map) File:BeetleUnusedLadybugWhiteScreenColour.PNG|White Ladybug (mini-map) Unused power-up 320px|right An alternative version of the health box judging by its appearance. It is unknown what this one does. File:BeetleAlternateHealthBoxTexture.png|Texture ABORT MODE The game forces the value of this debug option to be 2 when in Beetle Battle or on any of the nine arenas. The player can only turn off (0) and on (1) ABORT MODE. The forced value might be the cause for the freezes on the non-intended arenas including MULT 10, but that can't be said for sure. Hidden environment 320px|right The menu track setup for the menu where the players select their Beetle Battle colors have a white environment with some kind of fog. Just like Parkade, it is never seen. Point Bonus Boxes 320px|right Point Bonus Boxes have no effect on a battle if they are hit besides adding up to the invisible Bonus! counter. In an completely unmodified game, it is only possible to hit the Point Bonus Boxes in INTRO2. Vanalker has yet to hit an instant Nitro Box. Music Since the music playing in Beetle Battle is random, you never get to know the actual song used by the arena. Putting them into a table reveals that the order is Main Menu Song >> Sunset Sands >> Inferno Isle >> Full Intro Song >> Alternate Player Results >> Coventry Cove. The music that plays in Beetle Battle are the ones above but randomized (it's possible for the same song to play multiple times in a row). Mount Mayhem and Wicked Woods only play with the Track Music cheat set to Random. Metro Madness doesn't play at all. Also, if you battle on a track that doesn't have music, no music will play at all. Unknown object 320px|right Appears under the track model and then fades out. Its purpose is currently unknown. Treatment on non-intended arenas Beetle Battle has somewhat different behavior when battling on non-intended arenas like TEST GRID and even MULT 10: * The game freezes if the following happens: ** One of the opponents hit the water layer. ** One of the opponents are destroyed because of them being flipped over. ** Destroying an opponent more than once. * The game crashes if you try to pause in INTRO2 (sometimes it just freezes). ** Interestingly, this doesn't happen in the Japanese version. ** In the Australian version, the game crashes if you try to battle on it. * The radar causes the game to freeze when you try to battle on MULT 10. However, it is possible to turn it off. Courses Shared by multiple arenas The water layer can't be reached by normal means in Airport, Parkade, Stadium, Castle, Volcano, Dunes and Rooftops. In the case of Parkade, you can't exit the arena as the ceiling prevents you from getting out. By somehow having a lot of Nitros, you can ride up the walls blocking you and get out of the geometry. Eventually, you will hit the water and respawn where you normally would. File:BeetleBattleAirportWater.png|Airport File:BeetleBattleCastleWater.png|Castle File:BeetleBattleStadiumWater.png|Stadium File:BeetleBattleVolcanoWater.png|Volcano File:BeetleBattleDunesWater.png|Dunes The case of Rooftops is covered in its own section. Ice Flows and Woods have water but you can't actually reach the water layer. Parkade Environment 320px|right Parkade uses environment 3 but it normally goes unseen unless you somehow trick the camera. Rooftops Water 320px|right The water in Rooftops is inaccessible by normal means. If you fall down, you will hit the respawn layer. MULT 10 Its name clearly implies it was meant to be the tenth arena. However, it is untextured and doesn't have a proper name. Also, it isn't given the same treatment as the other arenas (including ABORT MODE). 320px|right The arena doesn't have a proper mini-map and uses a random texture instead (just like any other track that isn't an arena). The radar causes the game to freeze for some reason, and in emulators it is also likely the player won't even be able to see the battle at all. MULT 10 has pads for ladybugs and power-ups, but they don't load even if the radar is turned off. The setup actually matches with the Volcano one, which explains why the ladybugs and power-ups are levitating (and that some of them are inside the structures). 320px|right The exit is the middle red ramp. It clearly wasn't intended to be there but at least its position allows the player to exit.